Talk:Tomoo
The wiki page said that they might have a had chance at mental reinhabitation if they went sent to a mental ward...July 10, 2014 Pigletisbacon 21:40 Again the show itself never stated that they were mentally unstable. They're just shown as being evil. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 02:48, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky They never even stated that this motherf***er was abandoned by his parents nor was shown to be badly grown by the orphanage. This s***head qualifies as a monster as he chose to become evil. (Swoobatman (talk) 07:43, July 11, 2014 (UTC)) The wiki page said that Director Kakuzawa and the Unknown Man did more evil things that they did...a villain can't qualify as a Complete Monster if they're not one of the worst villains in the series... Pigletisbacon 7:21 PM September 2, 2014 Now look, they tried their hardest to be as heinous as they could possibly be, and therefore, they should count because of that. Again, do not start another edit war. You already got one page locked, and you pissed a lot of users off. I do not want something like this to happen again. Do you understand? robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 01:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky I'm not really interested in editing the wiki anymore lately...I feel like it's making me turn violent and hateful... If they tried to be as heinous as they could be, then why didn't they burn down the orphanage? Pigletisbacon September 2, 2014 9:26 PM That is unfortunately a very weak excuse. They aren't that stupid enough to reveal their true nature towards the orphanage's faculty, it can also be proven they are clever enough when to attack their prey. Almost every known bullies like to hide their vile actions in front of those who have authority in school such as principals, teachers & cops by pretending that they are friendly towards their prey in front of them then they would continue to abuse their prey when they aren't around. Before Lucy killed them & when these morons killed her puppy right in front of her, there were no teachers at all to stop them & prevent this from happening. It is also obvious that you didn't particularly watched the entire scene/episode properly or watched Elfen Lied & understand the entire scene & read the wiki's actual meaning of Complete Monster properly. You don't fully know the series properly, you just edit a page you don't yourself fully know & you just kept using another villain's wiki page as an excuse without even watching the entire series. Also, please just edit pages of characters you yourself know a lot properly, especially if its lacking information as we needed it. That is why many users in this wiki (myself included) are getting very angry at you & some started cyberbullying you out of anger for this. (Swoobatman (talk) 08:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) The standards for evil in Elfen Lied is really high considering that the main protagonist is a serial killer...though admittedly it is possible that Tomoo could have turned out worse than Lucy if he ever left the orphanage...Pigletisbacon 21:55 September 26, 2014 Seriously? Get lost if I were you. Just please leave this page alone if you have nothing good to say about it. Also, why did you remove that important trivia I placed there? You obviously removed that so you can continue your petty excuse, didn't you? (Swoobatman (talk) 01:44, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) Didn't the orphanage staff allow Tomoo to do all these things? Idon'tknowwhichgodtoworship October 7, 2014 12:40 Sorry, but nothing is said that the orphanage let this monstrous kid & his stupid demonic friends to just allow them do what they want. They are just portrayed heinous enought that they are not like just ordinary kids their age anymore. (Swoobatman (talk) 03:43, November 3, 2014 (UTC)) While I'm not saying that the children weren't monsters, I'm pretty sure that the owners of the orphanage allowed the children to bully Lucy, because they were most likely as predjudiced as they were. It's just that the kids manage to stick out more. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 04:15, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky the only one who crossed the moral event horizon was him, and as for the "traitor girl" I don't think she's monstruous and sociopathic like him she just wanted tomoo to bully the dog just BULLY the dog, and her suspicious smile was just an imagination on Lucy's mind, the only ones who deserved to die was tomoo and his gang, besides there's a category on the orphanage girl saying remorseful villains. I hope tomoo burns in hell. When it will be unlocked? [[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 04:58, July 10, 2019 (UTC)